The Loud House (pilot)/Gallery
The following is a collection of images from the pilot short. Screenshots Meet Lincoln and his sisters TLHP Loud siblings portrait.png|"Ever wonder what it's like to grow up in a big family? Well, don't let the picture fool you!" TLHP Linc introduces himself.png TLHP Linc talking to the viewers.png|"It's not all sugar and spice." TLHP Linc opening door.png|"Don't believe me?" TLHP introducing the Loud sisters.png|"Welcome to..." The Loud House (pilot).png Lincoln Loud's Three P's To Go Poo and Pee TLHP Linc arms forward.png|"Surviving in a big family can be challenging." TLHP Linc stretches left.png|"Even the little things." TLHP Linc stretches right.png|"Like getting a turn in the bathroom." TLHP Linc about to give advice.png|"Which is why I give you..." TLHP Linc three Ps To Go Poo and Pee.png TLHP Linc mentioning Patience.png|"You're gonna need..." TLHP Linc mentioning Perseverance.png TLHP Linc mentioning Problem Solving.png|"...and, most importantly" TLHP Linc depending on these steps.png|"With these three steps, you'll get into the bathroom every time." TLHP Linc mentions importance of his steps.png|"Which is important." TLHP Linc pressured to pee.png|"Especially if you wait..." TLHP Linc needing to pee.png|"...until the very last second to go!" TLHP Linc holding it in.png TLHP Linc holding his Comix.png|"Into the breach!" TLHP Linc rolls his Comix.png TLHP Linc leaving his room.png Getting to the bathroom TLHP Linc asking Luna for music.png|"Luna? A little traveling music?" TLHP Luna responding to Linc.png|"You got it, bro." TLHP Luna starts counting.png|"ONE, TWO, THREE!" TLHP Luna starts the music.png TLHP Charles Cliff passing by.png TLHP Lucy asking Linc to hear her poem.png|"Hey, Lincoln. Wanna hear my poem?" TLHP Linc has pressing engagement.png|"I do, but I have a pressing engagement." TLHP Luan calls Linc.png|"Lincoln!" TLHP Luan asks Linc to smell her flower.png|"Smell my new flower!" TLHP Linc dodges water squirt.png TLHP Linc expected squirting flower.png|"Ha! Did you really think I'd fall for-" TLHP Linc squirted in the mouth.png TLHP Luan mentions difficulty.png|"It's not easy..." TLHP Linc holding water.png|"...being this good." TLHP Linc spits out water.png|"CLEAR THE TRACK!" TLHP Lynn coming through.png|"COMIN' THROUGH!" TLHP Lynn crashes into wall.png|"SCORE!" TLHP Lola approaching Linc.png TLHP Lola stops Linc.png|"Hold it, Lincoln." TLHP Lola asking Linc to play with her.png|"Play "Fashion Photographer" with me." TLHP Linc tries to reason with Lola.png|"I would, Lola, but I really have to-" TLHP Lola threatening Linc.png|"YOU PLAY, OR I'LL TELL MOM YOU WERE READING COMICS ON THE ROOF IN YOUR UNDERWEAR AGAIN!" TLHP Linc makes a side glance to the viewers.png|Just don't do it on the roof in the actual show, Lincoln. TLHP Linc starts taking photos of Lola.png|"Work the camera! Uh-huh! That's it!" "Poo-poo!" TLHP Lola doing back pose.png|"Show me what you got!" TLHP Lola doing front pose.png|"Who's a beauty queen?" TLHP Lana calls Linc.png|"Lincoln!" TLHP Lana interrupting Lola.png|"Hey! I'm working here!" TLHP Lana shows her mud pie.png|"Check out my mud pie!" TLHP Lana squishes mud pie.png|"It's nice and squishy!" TLHP Linc makes a run for it.png|"GOTTA GO!" TLHP Lucy asking Linc again.png|"Now?" "Still pressing!" TLHP Linc informing Lisa.png|"Don't forget to carry the 1!" TLHP Lisa stares at Linc.png TLHP Charles Cliff Walt passing by.png TLHP Leni checking vacuum.png|"Does anyone know..." TLHP Linc caught by the vacuum.png|"...how to turn on this sucky thingy?" TLHP vacuum sucking in Linc clothes.png TLHP Leni got Linc clothes.png|"Got it!" Lori goes first TLHP Lori outrunning Linc.png TLHP Lori stops Linc.png|"Beat it, twerp." TLHP Linc pleads with Lori.png|"Come on, Lori! No fair!" TLHP Linc claims to be first.png|"I was here first!" TLHP Lori not caring Linc.png|"Well, I was..." TLHP Lori denies Linc.png|"...born first." TLHP Lucy approaching Linc.png TLHP Linc waiting Lucy convinced.png|"It looks like you have time now." TLHP Lucy mentioning water to Linc.png|"My love is like water." TLHP Linc pee pressure increasing.png|"Bursting forth. Like a dam breaking." TLHP Linc losing control.png|"All control lost. Water rushing, churning..." TLHP Linc trying to hold it in.png|"...turning landscape to mud." TLHP Linc running out of time.png|"Time runs out." TLHP Linc feeling the impending doom.png|"Water. I feel the impending doom." TLHP Linc smelling the stink.png|"My love..." TLHP Linc nauseated by the stink.png|"Ugh!" TLHP Linc talks about the stink.png|"COULD CLEAR A ROOM!" TLHP Linc gets an idea.png|"Could clear a room." TLHP Linc puts Problem Solving into action.png|"Time to put the third P: Problem Solving into action." Lincoln's turn TLHP Lori applying lipstick.png TLHP Lori gets interrupted.png|"I said I was-" TLHP Lori threatened by Linc.png|(gasp) "What are you doing with that?" TLHP bathroom door.png|"Lincoln, I'm warning you! Keep that thing away from me! Lincoln! LINCOLN!" TLHP Lori runs out in horror.png|"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" TLHP Linc in his gear.png TLHP sisters look on in bewilderment.png|Awkward silence. TLHP Linc holding diaper.png|Thanks to Lily. TLHP sisters are elated.png|"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!" "Yay..." TLHP Linc disposing diaper.png TLHP diaper disposal.png TLHP Linc leans near bathroom door.png|"Like I said, surviving in a big family can be challenging." TLHP Linc disproves impossibility.png|"But it's not impossible." TLHP Linc excuses himself.png|"Now if you'll excuse me..." TLHP Linc makes run for pressing engagement.png|"...pressing engagement!" TLHP Linc closed bathroom door.png|"OH, YEAH! OH, SWEET RELIEF! WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!!! Hey! We're out of toilet paper!" TLHP sisters doing their stuff.png|"Guys! There's no toilet paper! Someone! Can someone bring me a new roll?!" TLHP Loud house.png|"Can anyone hear me? ANYONE! PLEASE!!! HELP!!!" TLHP Original Logo.png|The original logo. Behind the Scenes TLHP SB Comparison.jpg TLHP SB Comparison 2.jpg TLHP SB Comparison 3.jpg TLHP SB Comparison 4.jpg TLHP SB Comparison 5.jpg TLHP SB Comparison 6.jpg GIFs TLHP Luna starts jamming.gif TLHP Fasion photographer.gif TLHP Luan's gag flower prank.gif pl:Klozetowa sytuacja!/Galeria